Scream and Shout
by DaGirl32
Summary: All her life she had been made fun of, Ridiculed, and even physically harassed. But she never let it get to her. Rachel was always thing ahead of the bully's that is until the bully was somebody she cared for. Now her feelings have come to the surface and she's fed up, so she goes to the one place that makes her feel safe. Mystic falls were her drama is put at a all new high.
1. Brand New Day

Rachel Berry

My voice was trapped inside of my throat. For the first time I Rachel Barbra Berry had nothing to say. Nothing could or would make me want to speak and even think about what had just happened. My love of my life Finn Hudson had just cheated on me with that blonde bimbo Quinn Frabrey. He said he loved me and would never mistreat me, but those were just lies to keep me happy. The imagine of them won't leave my mind. It was by accident that I found them together...skin touching... Quinn's moaning him for more. It was all imprinted In my mind, I was a fool to think the star quarter back would want me.

Now I'm here standing in front of my new high school. Mystic Fall High. How unoriginal of them to name the school after the town. There is some type of vibe I get from this town, that maybe this could be my new clean start.

I began to walk into the school, it was small but maybe small could be good for me. As long as there was a glee club I would be fine. No I will be fine. A small smile crept on my face could this be what I needed. No more knee high sock Rachel or short plaid skirts. I would be new and better maybe even sexy.

Walking into a new school isn't the ideal thing a junior likes doing. Packing up and running away from their problems. But I had to, my aunt didnt like Ohio and when my parents went on a buiness trip she packed up and moved me back to her home town.

My heels made a clicking sound against the tile floor. Nobody was in the hallways, I was late to school. But at the same time who would really get mad at a student for trying to find their way to class. The numbers on the doors were getting bigger which only meant that mr. Saltzmans class was getting closer in my rains. Junior history class, I kept asking myself would moving in the middle of the year be to much of a hassle or would it be just the right amount of time for me to be the new kid. Nobody wants to be that kid that everyone thinks of as a joke because they came so late in the year.

Room 236. I take in a deep breath and turn the nob to open the door up. The class fell silent to me as I walked in. Like I was a animal from the zoo. Something new and different and something tells me they don't see alot of different here... Or maybe they do see alot of surprises around here but don't know how to handle them.

"I'm Rachel berry...I'm the new student" the teacher looked confused by me being here."Katherine" the voice was surprised. I spun around to see who called me that, normally id be mad but when i got a look at his appearance it made me think otherwise. He looked like a Greek god, his features made Finn and Noah look like babies. He was around six foot at most and his dirty blonde hair made him Irresistible. "Who is Katherine...I'm Rachel. The new student" I was uneasy about him he had something about him that made me think twice about this town. Could it be he would be the key to my happiness in this town.

"Sorry...you look like her...she was a dear friend. I'm Stefan" his smile was forced and weak. The class was still silent by my interruption into class. "Right. Rachel you can go sit by Alison. Alison can you please raise your hand." Mr. Saltzman Politely asked her to do so. The girl meekly raised her hand up in the air. She seemed more of the she type.

Taking a deep sigh, I walked to the back of the room next to the blonde beauty. Was everyone in this town attractive?

"As I was saying class. The civil war was the one of the most important times in US history..."

My mind began to wander into my own troubles and wonders of being the great Rachel Berry. Who was this kathrine girl and why did I look like her. I have never been mistaken for anybody before one being my nose is a dead give away. Like Santana said it could belong with Snow White and the seven Dwarfs. Maybe I wouldn't fit in with this town. Could it be like McKinley high all over again. Being constantly slushed and Ridiculed for how I dress and act. Is it just me or is somebody staring at me...well it is just me because I can feel there glare burning a hole into my skull.

I snapped out of my trance and noticed Stefan looking...no staring at me. He looks upset by something, he and the girl sitting next to him were almost glaring at me. The girl looked like me but skinner and taller. She has olive like skin and a perfect face. This girl looked like she belonged in modeling not some small town high school.

I looked down at my scheldual trying not to look back at them. My next class is music maybe it will take my mind off of all the drama I've been exposed too. Could it be my fault to why my life had spun out of my control.

Shaking my head in discust I look up and see eight pairs of eyes on me. Stefan's, the girl who looked like me, a blonde girl and a African American girl. All the looks mirrored each other all glaring at me like I had done sonething wrong. Was I not supposed to be here, was this kathrine girl good or bad person to Stefan and his friends I assume. Did she cause problems before she left, because how he reacted towards my presence made me sense she left a big hole in his life.

Bring bring

The bell broke their glares at me. This gave me enough time to pack up my objects and practically sprint from the class to my next period. Music room 310 with . Maybe music could get my head back in the game

"Just keep your head down and keep on walking." I muttered to myself. I found the classroom with ease, and opened the door to rush into the classroom. I didnt want to take my chances of running into stefan and his friends. The teacher looked attractive as well she reminded me of Britney. Maybe even alittle ditzy. I marched myself up to her and held out my sechdual to her. "Hello I'm Rachel Berry. In the new student." My voice was over confident. I was in my element.

"Oh my hello I heard we were going to have a new student. I can't wait to see how well your music capability is." Mrs. H announced loudly to me and the others who filled into the classroom.

There was an open seat in the front next to a boy with short brown hair, a nice tall frame and he was next to the blonde girl from my history class. They looked happy together like they were close friends maybe even a couple at most. I took my seat next to the duo and sat their quietly waiting for the class to begin.

"She looks exactly like Elena. It's just to freaky to close for comfort in my opinion" a hushed whisper spoke out.

"Yeah when I saw her walk in she acts like Elena as well. Maybe she could be another Doppelgänger."

"No there is no way there is another Doppelgänger. I thought only Elena was the only one."

"Care anything can happen. We're dealing with klaus and Katherine now against us. We can't be so sure about who comes into our town anymore."

"I know Tyler I just think with all the drama we've had since Jenna's funeral anything could happen"

How could I hear this, they were whispering. What is happening to me. I understand people who are bad at whispering but everyone in the class is blasting about there day. So how can I hear them talking about something so personal.

"Alright class quiet down. We have a new student named Rachel Berry. Since she's new would you like to sing anything for us today." Mrs. H asked me.

"Um...sure." There was a crack in my voice showing my nervousness.

Getting up from my seat I go to the pianist and have him play my favorite song. The piano began to start up, and the class all began to judge me with hard glares. They Probably think their better than me... we'll I'll prove them wrong.

Rachel:

**Something has changed within me, **

**Something is not the same.**

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game. **

_They're all looking at me like I'm werid that I don't belong here. I'm here to get a fresh start not to be judge for being the new kid who happens to look like somebody. They don't know anything about me. But why are they treating me this way. _

**Too late for second-guessing, **

**Too late to go back to sleep.**

**It's time to trust my instincts, **

**Close my eyes and leap**.

_Well it is too late to go back to Ohio. I'm not welcome there anymore, I have no friends and no family that care about me. I'm all on my own and maybe moving out here will be either a good thing or bad. Too late to go back home now isn't it. _

**It's time to try**

**Defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down**

_"She's extremely talented." Tyler whispered to Caroline. _

_"That's a difference between her and Elena I can spot for one" she whispered back in his ear_

_"What is it" _

_"Her nose is hideous. How can it be that big, it like takes up half her face"_

_Tyler chuckled in response, that was the difference between the two and it was obvious. _

_Elena was naturally beautiful and Rachel on the other hand looked like a child from the gap._

**I'm through accepting limits**

**'Cause someone says they're so.**

**Some things I cannot change, **

**But till I try, I'll never know.**

_Rachel had heard every word spoken about her by the duo in the front of her. Her feelings were undoubtably hurt and they were right. She wasn't pretty and could feel her chest well up. Her emotions were getting the best of her yet could feel her throat close up on her. She was about to cry in front of all theses strangers. Over what many people thought of her as the truth. Truth is Rachel was Insecure and didn't know how to turn off her emotions when being criticize._

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Losing love I guess I've lost.**

**Well, if that's love, **

**It comes at much too high a cost! **

_Finn..._

**I'd sooner buy**

**Defying gravity.**

**Kiss me goodbye, **

**I'm defying gravity.**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying Gravity**

**And you won't bring me down**

**Bring me down! **

**Ahhahhoahh**

I finished the song with a meek smile on my face. Not only were Caroline and Tyler talking about me so was the entire class. All the same things "her nose", "she looks like Elena only uglier" and my favorite of them all "wow she can sing."

"Woah...that was... Phenomenal Rachel." Mrs.H told me, her smile was bright and beaming. She sounded shocked by my vocal Capability. "Thank you" was all i could get to come out of my voice. Normally I would boast and say thank you and Expect more compliments from everybody but today I have nothing to say I don't want to be here. I would rather be at home alone like I normally am.

I mindlessly go back to my seat with a frown Prevalent on my face. i was soon captured in my thoughts. Last i payed attention Mrs. H was going on about her time at mystic falls high school. She sounded like the popular type of girl in school. I have no reason to pay attention to her while she rambles on about her past life. It didn't interest me or excite me in anyway possible. She could Definitely be related to Brittany because her stories had nothing to do with anything we're supposed to be learning.

The bell rang and everybody gathered their things and I mindlessly went to my next class with the same routine. Hi my name is Rachel. Nobody approached me at all to introduce them self to me as well. Everyone acted as if I was a a ghost like I didn't exist. Just like Lima all over again nobody wants to be friends with a loser.

Lunch came around faster than I expected. While everyone went off with their friends to do god knows what. I sat in the court yard eating my sandwich alone yet again. The only perk about today is no mean girls harassing me or Slushy staining my training bra.

"Hey your the new girl." His voice was sweet and innocent. I look up and see a boy with dirty blonde hair. He looked like the jock type of person he reminded me of Finn how sweet he was. But under all sweet is Manipulation and a deceiver. "Yes, I'm Rachel Berry. And what Is your name."

"Matt Donovan. Can I sit with you"

"Sure go ahead nobody is stopping you" my voice was chipper and a smile was forming on my lips.

"Alright thanks"

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes and I just munched away on my discussing sandwich. No meat just peanut butter and jelly, which I am not a fan of. I wonder all the time would I ever try and eat meat, maybe just even try it. But I can't eat Bambi's mother I've seen the movie to many times to eat meat.

"Hey man can we sit down with you as we'll" the voice belonged non other to Tyler the boy who had recently insulted me without my Consent.

I looked down and said nothing while more people filed into my table. I could feel somebody touching me by the left arm. Looking at the person it was the African American girl, I snatch my arm back and death glared her. She matches my glare and Caroline, Stefan and Tyler began to wince in pain. I on the other hand had no idea what was going on.

"What's wrong with them" I shrieked. Was it some freaking thing that happened to them frequently.

"Bonnie" Elena warned her friend.

They three stopped Wincing in pain and they all looked like nothing happened.

"Ok...I'm just gonna go now." I began to stand up from the table my bag in my hand.

"No stay" Bonnie had the death grip around my arm. She forced me to sit back down and everyone in the table are glaring at me.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but stop glaring at me like you know me. At the rate your going you'll end up getting punched in the face by the end of the day" I snapped at them.

"Okay why do you look like Elena." Caroline blurted out.

"Is this why you want to sit by me. Because I look like somebody. It's called fucking Genetics I don't know. I have no idea who my family is I'm adopted." My voice was beging to raise a couple of octaves at these people.

"That's what they all say." Caroline muttered to herself.

"Look here blondie leave me alone stop talking before you get punched in the face because you irritate me. At the rate you're going I can guarantee you that i will punch you in the face by the end of the day"

They all looked surprised so I took that and stormed away from them. They make me want to eat meat. Yes I'm that mad at people how dare you miss treat me over how I look.

"Their worse than the people at McKinley."

This was the Worst first day of school in my life.

_**So this is a new Idea I've had for a while and I decided to make it come to life. I hope you guys it, so three comments would be nice. And I'm posting new Hero tomorrow :) it's been awhile I know I'm sorry but ill make it like 4,000 words just for you guys.**_


	2. Meet The Other Brother

**So i forgot to tell everyone im going into season 2 of glee and season 2 almost 3 of TVD. The reason why tyler and caroline are all love dovey is because soon it will transfer over into season 3 when they get close to one another. Rachels backbone is here because in Glee always with Finn in some cases she did whatever to make him stay and be happy so after she sang the song firework she left Lima and moved with her aunt to Mystic. Everything will come together later, but if you like the story then you guys need to comment if you want more.**

**Rachel Berry**

(Meet The Other Brother)

Mystic falls more like Mystic dump, there should be a sign on the town saying its boring and don't attend. It's my second day here and I still have no friends. It's not like I thought people would flock to me, I had just imagined that I'd have somebody to talk to. Aunt Melissa is always working and I haven't spoken to my days in five months it always goes to voice mail. It's just like Ohio; the only thing that's different is at least people don't throw slushies' at me anymore.

The Grill.

I guess I could hangout there for a while. Besides school was a total bust. Elena and her groupies harassed me again today. "Why do you look like her", "why are you in mystic falls". It has already gotten old and it's only been two days and they just can't ask how I am. Or wow Rachel do you want to hangout with us after school. Never once did I get a question like that. Though my answer would be no it still would have been nice to be asked. But I understand why this Katharine girl left its all about the Elena chick and I'm already annoyed.

Opening the door to the grill I head to the bar. I run my hand through my long brown hair. I need a drink; this was a new habit of mine. When your home alone all the time with alcohol you get bored and try new things also bourbon tastes extremely good.

"Can I have a bourbon please?" my voice sounded drain, which I am. Today was another long day that could have been avoided.

The drink was placed in front of me and I downed the drink in a flash. The drink burned my throat as it came down into my stomach. It hurts every time I drink something this strong. But this is the life of a lonely soul. I wouldn't be so lonely if Finn would have loved me like he does to Quinn.

A sigh erupted my thoughts making me turn my head in the directions that it was coming from.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking" the voice was sarcastic and annoying.

I turned to see a tall slim man with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair. He looked sexy and dangerous, he's like the hotter version if Noah. But doesn't have a fake ID like I do to get my feel in life.

My mind wandered back to what the matter was at hand. This annoying man was calling me a child almost because I looked young. Even if I'm seventeen I don't need somebody bossing me around or even getting into my business.

"Aren't you a little to old to be hitting on young women, go get somebody close to your age? How old are you 27,30 maybe even 35." My voice was filled with venom, he reminded me of Noah's cockiness and Finn being annoying. He was like the people in Lima just to nosey for their own good.

"Feisty aren't we, I'm just trying to look out for the innocent people in mystic falls." His smirk grew wider on his face.

"Yeah well don't, people like me don't need people like you in this world." I snarled back at him. It was soon becoming a fight of the sarcastic rude and restless.

By the time he quitted down I was on my fourth bourbon. I know they say alcohol effects the brain and your sense of movement and common sense... But this was a new level. One minute I'm arguing with some jackass the next I'm in the alley with him. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach like something bad is...no will happen to me. But I can't scream or move my body is betraying me as I think. He kisses me roughly telling how he needs me to help him. Help him with what to find his lost puppy because that ship has sailed from that line. I think a better one would be can I take you out so I can sexually harass you and then some.

"This won't hurt one bit," he mumbled into the nuzzle of my neck. He licked my neck in a seductive way, up and down side to side. I held my moan of pleasure in my throat so he would think I'm easy.

Chomp

He bit me and is sucking my blood, which means he's a vampire and which mean I'm going to die. But why aren't I scared or freaking out, why am I so calm about the matter at hand? I was going to die but I accepted it and was okay with death at the moment.

Who would really miss me if I died?

He pulled away from my neck whipping the blood on his black t-shirt. His eyes looked so cold and heartless, why would anybody want to kill others?

"Alright we're going to make this fast and easy"

He looked deep into my chocolate eyes with a dirty smirk on his face.

"You were drunk and fell off the bar still and cut your neck on the impact. You will not remember what happened after seven pm tonight." His voice sounded very convincing. Maybe all that happened us that I fell.

"I was drunk and fell off the bar stool and cut my neck on the impact. I will not remember what happened after seven pm tonight."

"Good girl now scat"

My mind felt fuzzy and I was morbidly confused. What had just happened to me is this real life. Why do I feel so sick to my stomach?

"Wait what's your name." I just needed to know who this guy is. I have no recollection of the past events that have happened to me.

"Damon Salvatore"

He was gone in a flash, and I was standing there in the ally alone. With only my thoughts of who this mysterious man was.

The next day I tried my best to run into Damon, he was my only clue to finding out what happened last night.  
_

School didn't help me at all my mind was all over the place. I had no idea what I was doing, music class I was a wreck messing up on the high notes to Don't Rain On My Parade. It made it worse when Tyler and Caroline were poking fun at my mistakes. I can't mess up anything if I want to go to NYADAH or Broad Way. Barbra never messed up the songs she sang, her voice was filled with confidence and Authority. Something I was lacking due to my blackout maybe I should quit drinking...maybe I'll wait a couple of years before I give up my precious bourbon.

**"But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection**

**A freckle on the nose of life's comple-"**

My voice cracked after Complexion, this was not Rachel Berry material at all. I need to clear my head I need to get it right. Damon is just a freckle on the nose he means nothing to me and I need to keep it that way and let it go. So I blacked out, in Lima it happened once a week I was constantly alone by myself. When your family owns a lot of whine and Bourbon and tequila you get a lot of inspiration from it. Like Alcohol is the best thing to take when you're alone, nobody is there to stop you from drinking yourself into a grave.

"Rachel lets just call it quits for the day okay, maybe you'll get it tomorrow" Mrs. H said with a weak smile. She had no faith in me nailing the right notes. She's no Mr. Schuester nothing about her makes me want to push myself to my limits.

"Sure okay, maybe tomorrow"

"Alright Caroline do you want to sing something"

"Sure I have the perfect song" Caroline's voice was overly Obnoxious. She makes me want to beat every blond insight.

Bring Bring

I've never been so happy to leave music class I couldn't handle this wannabe sing anything. She's like the dumber version of Quinn.

"Is there a dumber version of Quinn?" I whispered out to myself.

My things were in my hands and I was ready for my class with Stefan, Matt, Tyler and Elena. I learned all of there names by the gossip I over heard in the bathroom. Also apparently this town had a high rate of murder for young adults and teenagers. Maybe who ever is doing it will put me out of my misery.

The walking to my math class was overly depressing. I've been here for two days and nobody has come up and talked to me. It's somewhat depressing that I still don't have friends but its nothing I'm not used to.

I have no idea why I'm not like what makes me not like able. Is it my singing voice or my confidence level?

"Why don't people freaking like me?" I grumbled to myself. My thoughts were when I ran into the wall landing on my but. I began to scramble to pick up my belongings; I defiantly don't want to be called a clumsy freak. Once my objects were in my hand I rose to my feet to see the damage of the wall.

"Didn't I meet you last night?"

That voice, I can even hear the sarcastic smile on their face. I was so fixated on finding him I never thought that he would find me instead. I slowly turned my body to the voice behind me; to my assumptions I was right.

"Damon… what are you doing at my school."

**So I left you guys off on a perfect note. **** I will be updating New Hero, im in the editing process and I already had Scream and Shout half way done. So if you guys give me 5 comments you'll have a long chapter about Rachel and Damon. But what do you guys think about Damon and Rachel so far do you think it's a good thing or should she be with Stefan. Also New hero will be posted later tonight editing takes a while. Also if you have ideas leave a comment. **

**Get Ready**

**Get Set**

**COMMENT! **


	3. Excuses

Rachel's P.O.V

His face wore a small smirk; he looked good and he smelled like Calvin Klein cologne. Even if he is about twenty feet away from me I can just get lost in the aroma of him. Why I'm I so obsessed with him, I'm doing my best not to want him.

"I knew you were to young to drink." His voice was dripping in sarcasm. He began to stroll over to me. Some how my feet were like stones, I couldn't move a single inch. My breath began to falter as Damon came closer with each step. He was about five feet in front of me his breath was nice and hot as it blown on my forehead. I was in some type of trans his eyes were almost piercing into my soul. "So what's up with you?" My voice cracked as he entered my personal space.

"Hey Rachel let's go." The voice sounded depressed as they shouted out to me. My body turned around breaking my trance with Damon. It was mister depression himself Stefan Salvatore, what does he want now we don't even talk. "No Brother she's busy with me right now." Damon snarled at his brother. It was quite obvious they didn't see eye to eye and I was going to use that to my advantage. "Um sorry Damon, but Stefan is right I have class now. Maybe will meet never again and I hope so. Good bye Damon has a creep filled life." My face broke out into a small smirk as I stomped my way to Stefan. From what Santana taught me hard to get makes the boys go crazy. Even if I only had Finn and Jesse St. James playing hard to get is the only thing a boy knows how to respond to.

As I approached Stefan he put his arm around my shoulder as if we were friends. Nobody touches me without my consent even if he's a dreamboat. I shrugged his arm off me and spend my way down to the math wing of the school.

Maybe if I looked more like Elena people would like to talk to me. Maybe I do need a nose job to get rid of this "Hideous Mountain Nose" as Santana called it. I felt my nose it wasn't like the normal kids had. I looked like a child from the gap but not the model ones, the kids who were to ugly to make the part. The tears begin to well up in my eye's I can't take being at this school.

Making a drastic U-turn from the halls I b-line to my car in the back of the school. My keys already in my hands as I press the unlock button and throw my things in the back of my lime green beetle bug car. The tears star to flow freely and I can't stop them from falling from my face. They're making my bright red dress turn into a burgundy red color from the tearstains.

"Why can't I just be pretty for once? Why am I everyone's last choice in a friend or girlfriend?" I choked out another sobbed, I can't take this any more I need a distraction. This is just like valentine day last year when I was with Finn.

_Flashback ~ Lima Ohio. February 14, 2012 _

_I'm late for glee club practice, this has never happen before I've never been late to anything. I'm loosing my touch. Finn is defiantly rubbing off on me more now. I spend so much time with him some of his habits rubbed off on me, and not the good ones I might add. _

_The hallways look very different when nobody is in them at this time in the afternoon. I'm twenty minutes late and I just hope I haven't missed anything important. I stopped dead in my tracks, as the thought came to my mind._

"_Nobody better have my solo I've been busting my ass for. Hitting the high notes in firework is something only I can do." I mumbled to myself as my speed began to pick up. I needed to hurry and get to the classroom now. I'll kill myself if he gave my solo up to the tone deaf Quinn._

_The only sounds that were heard in the hallways were the clicking of my shinny new Mary Jane shoes against the tile floor, and the sounds of talking in the choir room. I slow my speed down once I touch the nob of the door. _

"_Why do we have to wait for that little smurf?" Santana roared at Finn. She was shooting him daggered glares as she waited impatiently. Britney was giggling like a freaking idiot as she and Sam talked about who knows what. They annoyed me to the core everything they had to say was something stupid and was irrelevant to what was being said. "Finn we get you like her but we need to prepare for nationals." Mercedes chipped in. She never liked me anyway she always called me a Diva behind my back._

_My fist began to ball up as I continued to listen to what my "Friends" had to say about me being late for the first time in Glee club history. _

"_Finn your stringing her along when are you going to tell her you and Quinn are back together." Artie asked with a concerned tone. My Finn had gone back to that Tone deaf, cheating, lying about being pregnant… bitch. "I know I should tell her…its just she's important for us to win Nationals and if she knows I'm with Quinn she'll just go quite." He's only thinking about himself and Glee club, nothing about my feeling and how I would react to this type of news. "Finn how would you react if you knew your relationship was built off a lie. I may not like her but not cool fetus face." Santana was right and everyone in the room knew, the minute he tells her she'll leave glee club and go to vocal adrenaline with Jesse and her mother. _

_The tears began to fall down from my face. I couldn't stop them at all as I silently listened to more of what my "Friends" had to say about me. _

"_It's just if her nose wasn't so big I would like her a lot more. But Quinn will always be the person I can relate to more. She isn't like Rachel she treats me like an equal and I'd rather be with her anyway. I guess I never loved Rachel." Once those words were uttered I couldn't take it any more I needed a way out of the school. I need sometime to myself. This is a terrible valentines day for me; I'd rather be alone this year. Oh wait I really am because everything I've known is a lie._

_Flashback ~ End_

"I need a drink." My voice was strained and sore from crying. My vision was blurred from crying I'm glad I don't wear make up that much or it would be a total disaster on my part. He never loved me and I was a fool to think somebody like him would want me; I'm a nobody until I get into NYADAH. I'm honestly not going back to class now anyway with a chance of seeing anybody from the Stefan group it makes me what to hurl.

My life is too complicated.

"**Sometimes I wonder, where I've been who I am…Do I Fit In? Make-Believing Is Hard Alone Out Here, On My Own**."

I whispered out to my self. My voice is strained and my crying has ruined my chance of hitting the notes for don't rain on my parade this week. I wipe my tears away and start my car up and begin to drive out of the parking lot. I just need to get home and sleep this entire day away.

I turn the radio on and just to a random station to clear my mind.

"**Well I thought I knew you**

**Thinking that you were true**

**Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff**

**Time is up, 'cause I've had enough"**

_Oh great a breakup song is something Rachel didn't need at this very moment. She couldn't take not seeing her fellow glee club members everyday. But what Finn had done to her was something she couldn- no wouldn't forgive. He miss used her, betrayed her and cheated on her. Rachel couldn't stand to be five feet away from him let alone in the same room. She needed to leave and have time away from Lima she needed a new Rachel. _

_She turned the nob to a different song maybe more upbeat._

"**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"**

_Maybe this is a sign to the gods to just find something new. But not a something but a someone, maybe she should find a new squeeze a new love interest. She shouldn't be so stuck in the past as much. Maybe all the things Finn and the rest of the school did was a sign for her to become something better than anybody expected. _

" **I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**

**And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right"**

_She'll never miss that part of being with Finn he always had a problem with what she did and it annoyed her to the core._

_Rachel again turned the radio off as she went up the driveway. Her aunt's car was already there and this would be an interesting conversation to have._

"**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**6 feet under screams**

**But no one seems to hear a thing"** _Rachel mumbled to herself._

I took a deep breath and unlocked the house with my hot pink key. I should do something with my hair it's to boring. "Maybe I should get a haircut." Mumbling to myself. I walked into the kitchen and hear voice they're muffled as if they think somebody else is in the house with them.

"Are you positive that was a good idea Jared." My aunt's concerned voice stressed, she seemed more on edge and her voice was giving that away. What are they talking about and who is Jared? "It had to be done you know how Nick feels about betrayal. Besides they knew what they were getting into when they agreed to keep her." His voice was calm and cool, he sounded like it was all business.

Who are they talking about? Whose Nick and what did he do to "They"?

"I know, but I just didn't think he would be so rash about the situation at hand." I need some answers and id like them now please. They need to stop talking in code and just go out and say it. "I know how do you think she might take the news." Okay now who is she?

I'm more confused than ever, who are all these people and what did this Nick guy do.

"I just wish Rachel doesn't ask any questions about this whole ordeal. Just don't' bring it up around her we all know how she acts when she doesn't know something." Now is my time to come out and ask the questions. I walk right into the kitchen their backs are to me and the back of this Jared guy looks very familiar. Did I meet him in Lima sometime ago?

" When who doesn't know something?" Their heads whipped around and stared at me with shocked expressions. My aunt was the first to recoil from me entering the room. She hurried to my side and engulfed me in a big bear hug with a stupid grin on her face. "Nothing that you need to worry about. This is Jared a family friend of your fathers. Jared this is Rachel." She looked nervous as I might expect, when you get caught red handed you look like a fool. Aunt Melissa must feel very foolish at this moment, she knows I'm smarter than to let what I asked slide.

"Aunt Melissa I asked you a question, remembers you said no more secrets." My voice was stern. I hated not knowing important details. "Look Rachel it's not important I'll tell you when you get older." She really doesn't want to speak about what happened. She looks afraid to look me in the eyes. "Just tell her Melly she's a big girl it's not like they were her real parents anyway." Jared finally spoke from watching this little argument going on with Rachel and her aunt he knew it was going no where.

"What about my parents, am I missing something important here." I eyed Jared he knew something and he just won't flat out tell me. He's playing with me on purpose. " It's really nothing Rachel just drop it already." Melissa roared at me. Yep she's hiding something from me. "Melissa she'll find out sooner or later." This Jared guy is already on my nerves and I don't' even know him.

"Just spit it out already!"

"Fine you want to know then I'll tell you! There was an accident Rachel and your dad's were in it. I found out they didn't make it okay. Does it make you feel better now that you know!" Her voice was loud and almost yelling at me. My parent's are gone and I'll never see them again. "Thanks for telling me the truth for once." My voice sounded raw like I was going to cry at any moment. But who wouldn't if they just found out there parents are dead. My aunt didn't look apologetic at all she just looked annoyed with me.

I stormed out of the house to my car. It can't be… they can't be dead. The tears were pouring freely as I turned my car on and sped back to school. It's only one-thirty I'm still in my P.E class and besides it's not like anybody is going to miss me.

"They're gone, I'll never see them again…"

**So guys what do you think so far. Do you think Aunt Melly was out of place and what do you think of Finn so far do you guys think she'll be able to forgive him one day. Also there are many flashbacks to give you all the information to what leads Rachel to leave Ohio because there are many flashbacks to come your way. Also no parrings so far. Who do you think Nick is as well. AND 5 lovely comments please. i've been on vacation and i've had a lot of family problems so thats why i could update. Also look out i'm redoing chapter 2 of New Hero for ya'll tomorrow. **

**Ready...**

**Set...**

**Comment!**


	4. Grieve

Rachel Berry Chapter 4 (Grieve)

It's been three days since I've said anything, I can't even breathe at times. While I'm alive my only family is dead. It's hard to even fathom the fact is that there gone forever, I have my aunt but she's been so unsupportive. Every time three days prior I'd try and talk about my parents she'd yell at me and shut me down. Then Stefan and his click keep harassing me, I can't even go to the bathroom without a deadly threat being given to me. It's just frustrating all I do is write lyrics, well try to write lyrics down. Maybe if I had more than my parents are dead type of inspiration it would go more smoothly for me.

Besides I gave my solo up to that little perky bitch Caroline. She's just as bad as Quinn and Brittney combined. It's like listening to somebody with a throat infection. Being in choir with her and her buddy make me want to hurl everything I've ever eaten in my life. I would choose to eat my own arm off than to listen to her talk.

"Rachel can you please go up and sing."

My thoughts were interrupted and I looked up, the entire class was just starring at me. Most death glares and just bored expressions, looks like I was really zoning out this time. I set my notebook under my chair and walked to the front of the room. I didn't need a piano to sing my ass off for this song. I should have been there for them and never had so many arguments with them but I did. The same goes for Finn maybe if we didn't fight so much he would have never chose Quinn.

"**If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we both just moved on"**

_This town is so small everyone already knows about Her parent's death, many of them knew before she did. This was a very strange town and it gets worse as each day passes._

**"When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk"**

"_Why is she singing this it's not like she has a boyfriend?" _

"_Caroline, stop she just lost her parents three days ago you of all people should know how it feels. She probably blames herself for it anyway she doesn't need you being rude to her." Tyler's glare gave Rachel a small smile of satisfaction. Caroline was just put in her place by her boy toy. _

"_Tyler since when do you defend her, you were just making fun of her yesterday." The young blond growled in frustration, she hated when Tyler wasn't on her side. _

"_Caroline leave her alone I mean it."_

**"Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong"**

_Rachel was just staring at the couple in front of her, no matter the occasion they were always in the front seat and now of days Rachel rocked the back. She could hear everything ever said about her and since her parents passing it's magnified. What's wrong with her and why is she like this now? She needs to act like she's okay, fine with her parent's death, having no friends and the Finn problem. Rachel needs to put up walls to not show what's really on her mind._

"**Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry"**

Bring Bring.

Saved by the bell.

"Alright Rachel you can finish the rest for tomorrow." Ms. H dismissed me off the "stage" and I walk back to my seat and collect my items. The only time I've spoken was to sing in three days, this is going to be an interesting week I can already tell. I hurried to my math down the hall.

I'm very close to being late to my next class I can't believe I'm thinking it but Finn changed me a lot. "And not in the good way." I grumbled to myself, the halls slowly started to clear out. I was still very hung up on that tall stupid jackass I used to call a friend, my partner in crime, and a boyfriend. I really need to do a recall in my love life, I should have seen the signs of him being a terrible person." Rachel! Wait up." The voice sounded almost out of breath from running. I didn't bother to turn around I knew that voice it belonged non-other to Matt Donovin the first person I thought who wanted to be my friend. "Boy was I sorely wrong about that." I grumbled to myself. Turning around I had a good look of him coming closer to me. His body was nicely chiseled and his muscles were practically jumping out of his nicely fitted tee. What is this town and being overly attractive, I haven't met one over weight person and this town is incredibly small.

"Hey Rachel I was… um wondering… do you want to go out with me this Friday…" He shuddered; I don't think he knew I caught onto that. He doesn't seem all there almost like he's under a spell. This is another one of his friends many tricks to play with my emotions. "Tell your friends to fuck off Matt. Stop talking to me like you want to know me I'm not stupid. They put you up to this and you know it." Right before I was able to leave he had the death grip on my upper arm. "No! You have to go out with me." His voice was shrill and it was high pitch. If my arms were free I would cover my ears from the ungodly noise. "No means no. Now let go of my arm now you creep." He didn't budge a bit. He's in some type of trans right now and it's freaking me out.

Bring Bring.

Well there goes the bell looks like I'm late again to class because of Mr. creepy. As I looked up to him he looked confused to why he was touching me and dropped my arm immediately. He looked at me as if I were discussing, just like the looks they normally give me. Oh good old matt is back to him again. "What are we doing out here." His eye's had this type of fire in them; he seemed furious for some odd reason.

"I don't know I was trying to get to class then you asked me out, an-" He broke out into fits of laughter as if what I had said only imagined it. "Yeah right. Just tell me the actual truth why am I out here because there is no way in he-." My eye's mirrored the same expression Matt just bore. They set him up to play with my emotions again. "God you and your friends are all the same. Your pathetic jerks that get off by ruining the lives of others. " I huffed out and stormed out of the school. I really need to get through a full day of school for once. Once I made it to my car I stopped dead in my tracks. I talked and sang today, I acted as if my parents weren't dead and it was my fault. If I hadn't opened my big mouth I would still be in Lima with my fully alive parents.

There's a nope on my windshield. The paper is pink and I can smell it's coaxed in perfume. Walking closer the handwriting on the back addressing it to me was becoming clearer.

"Caroline" I rolled my eyes as I detached the Barbie like paper from my car. What did this dumb girl want with me?

_Rachel Freaking Berry~_

_Leave town your causing many problems with people. Do the world a favor and skip town. Or better yet kill yourself you wont be missed at all, if I see you talking to Matt or Tyler or anybody else I know I'll snap your neck. I know you'll never forget that feeling when I do it to you. _

_~ Love and kisses_

_Caroline Forbes._

Oh you got to be freaking kidding me. First I get asked out then a threat what will this day in store for me. I crumple the paper and toss it on the ground letting the puddle it landed it submerge it fully. Why does everyone hate me honestly there all worse than Santana on her period. And quiet frankly they have surpassed that horrible day.

"Hey there little liar why aren't you in school." There it is again that sarcastic tone. I didn't speak or freeze up this time; I just didn't want to face anybody at this moment. I slowly turned around and he wore a bored expression, what did he want. "Hmm" was all I could ponder out. Isn't it illegal for a non-student to roam the campus? In a swift moment I was pinned to my car and Damon's expression was now murderous. He looked ready to kill almost like when a lion stocks his prey just about to go into the kill.

"Your scared aren't you."

Um who wouldn't when a stranger attacks them out of the blue. He must have lost his marbles as a child.

"Well all I can tell you I wont hurt you… to bad."

Here we go again, me forgetting and coming out of a daze when he's leaving. He began to kiss me on my neck; well he was sucking the skin almost like he wants to create a hicky. I think he wants me to aroused by this, but I'm not in the mood for this. "Damon stop!" but he didn't he kept going sucking my neck and playing with my hair. Who did he think I was some type of cheap prostitute? Rachel Berry is no type of harlot… to this degree.

He then pulled away from me and looked serious in my eyes. What is it not good enough for you?

"You will not scream but simply obey. You'll come back to my house and have a good time with me and once were done you'll forget you even came over."

"I will not scream but simply obey. I'll come back to your house and have a good time with you and once were done I'll forget I ever came over."

**Well here it is ****. All I'll say about the next episode it will set the tone for Rachel's and Damon's "Relationship". Also no paring at all and who do you think compelled Matt to ask Rachel out. Because who ever it was knew it would make her mad. Also 5 comments please. I'm breaking my rule just this once for you guys. Also I'm rewriting New Hero's chapters right now it's clearer to read. **


End file.
